


From Now On

by NicNack4U



Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Castiel's Deal With The Shadow/The Empty (Supernatural), Castiel's Inner Thoughts, Castiel's Nickname is Cas (Supernatural), Castiel's True Form (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Coda, Comforting Dean Winchester, Comforting Eileen Leahy, Comforting Jack Kline, Comforting Sam Winchester, Complete, Crying Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester's Appetite, Dean Winchester's Love of Food, Eileen Leahy Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Episode Tag, Episode: s15e11 The Gamblers, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, Jack Kline Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Jack Kline is a Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Men of Letters Bunker Feels (Supernatural), Nice Dean Winchester, One Shot, Plans, Plans For The Future, Post-Episode: s15e11 The Gamblers, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Coda, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Dean Winchester, Song: From Now On (The Greatest Showman), Speculation, Supportive Jack Kline, Supportive Sam Winchester, Supportive Sibling Sam Winchester, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), Team as Family, The Greatest Showman (2017) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: "Let this promise in me start, like an anthem in my heart.""However big, however small.""From now on. From now on."
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Salieen
Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549549
Comments: 17
Kudos: 55





	From Now On

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! Hey, y'all! *waves* :)
> 
> So, I really liked this episode and just HAD TO do a post-ep coda. And, um, here it is? lol. 
> 
> (YAYYY! I'M SO HAPPY THAT JACK IS BACK!!)
> 
> (But, I'm super scared and super worried, because Cas's deal with the Entity/the Empty hasn't been brought up on-screen/in canon yet.... Is Billie and the Entity going to allow TFW to fight Chuck, and that's how Cas gets sent to the Empty forever? Or, is the deal null and void now? Idk, and that worries me. Eek!!) :(
> 
> I'm sorry about all the tags. This has turned into a beast of a one-shot lol oops! :)

**From Now On**

They all sat around the map table in the bunker, sipping at their beer bottles and catching Jack up on all that had happened while he was in the Empty with Billie. In turn, Jack caught his chosen family up on all that Billie had planned for him and Chuck. They all glanced at Castiel in worry when he winced as the Empty was discussed. 

"Cas?" Dean frowned in worry and tilted his head slightly with an eyebrow raise. "You okay there, buddy?" 

"Of course, Dean," Castiel replied predictably. Dean sighed as he set his beer back down on the table and leaned forwards towards the angel.

"C'mon, Cas," Dean cajoled him in a slightly irritated tone. "Don't do that, man. You know what that means in this family, and you're obviously not okay. You keep fliching when the Empty keeps bein' brought up, so spill. What is it about the Empty that's buggin' you?"

"Yeah," Sam said with a reassuring smile to his friend. "C'mon, you can talk to us Cas, you know that."

Eileen gave Castiel an encouraging grin and signed along to what she was saying, "We're your family, Cas. No matter what." 

Castiel winced and replied with a forced smile. "Thank you, but..." His smile slipped as he sighed tiredly. "...What I have to tell you all will probably make you angry with me again." He looked at Dean as he spoke.

Dean tried not to roll his eyes and get angry, they could all tell. They could also see him try to hold back the irritated sigh that clearly wanted to break free. He closed his eyes and took calming breaths and when he opened his eyes again, they looked calmly into the angel's.

"Hey, whatever it is?" He shrugged easily with a smile. "We'll deal with it. Together. Just like we always do." Castiel smiled back carefully and nodded.

"Well," Castiel told them with a sigh after taking another sip of his beer. Everything was starting to taste less and less like molecules to him these days, and he knows that that means his powers are still starting to fail him. Again. Maybe permantently this time, what with God no longer being on their side. Especially not Castiel's. 

"You know by now that when angels, demons and nephilims die, they go to the Empty. And you remember that I annoyed the Cosmic Entity so much when I was there, he sent me back. But, what I failed to tell you was that..." 

Castiel sighed again and looked down at the map table, picking at the beer label. "...What I didn't tell you was that I made a deal with the Entity. In exchange for bringing Jack back to life, the Entity said, he will come get me and drag me back to the Empty when I allow myself to be at my most happiest. At the time, my most happiest was all of us together as a family, and that's still true. Even more so now that we have Jack back again. And that worries me. Because having Jack back was the one thing I was still missing. The one thing that could make me truly happy. Well, that and..."

He flinched to a stop and continued to pick at his beer's label, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Especially Dean's, the one other thing - the one other _person -_ that would fill him with so much happiness, he'd probably end up in the Empty the very second - the very _moment_ \- Castiel confessed the main reason for his happiness: That he was in love with Dean Winchester and had been since the moment they met. Only, Castiel hadn't realized - not fully, anyway - until he had first become human that one time.

And he didn't need to read their minds, feel their emotions or even look up from playing with his beer bottle, to know that they all were giving each other worried looks and having a silent conversation. 

"Cas..." Dean spoke softly. Cas winced again, not even daring to look up at the angry, frustrated look he was sure was on his best friend's face. He shook his head. 

Dean chuckled. "Cas, c'mon dude, we can't talk about this face-to-face if all you're gonna do is stare at that bottle." He sighed in sadness and understanding. "Look, Cas; I know you think I'm gonna snap at you, yell at you, and kick you out of the bunker... But, that's not gonna happen, man. Not this time, and not ever again if I can help it. We can talk about this, figure out a way together to get you outta that deal - 'cause I mean, c'mon, there's gotta be a way; maybe Billie can help us - and after that..." 

Dean's second chuckle made Castiel finally look up at Dean in surprise. He knew that laugh. That was Dean's "Oh, I'm sooo gettin' laid after this waitress's shift at this diner is over!" flirty, sexy chuckle. 

And that flirty laugh was being aimed at _him_! Castiel, Angel of the Lord, was being hit on by Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man, his best friend that he has been in love with for eleven years. 

He never dared to hope, pray and wish that Dean ever felt the same. Dean was a natural-born flirt, after all, and he hit on _anyone_ he found attractive. And while Castiel had admitted to himself some time ago that Jimmy Novak was an attractive man, he never dared to hope that Dean found his vessel attractive, especially after Jimmy died and moved on to his heaven to be with his wife April, and Jimmy Novak's body wasn't just Castiel's vessel anymore, but his very own body from that moment on. Castiel was also scared to know what Dean would ever think and say about his true angelic form, what with Dean's extreme dislike for angels, even more so after Chuck - God Himself - had betrayed them all. 

Castiel looked up and nearly gasped out loud, because his family, his true family that had truly been there for him all this time (even though there were some moments in the past when they weren't, but Castiel has let bygones be bygones) were looking at him with such soft, supportive looks. He blushed - as much as angels could blush, and Castiel was slowly becoming human again anyway, thanks to his slowly failing powers - and started crying when Dean shot him a soft, supporting, flirty, filthy grin and a wink. 

He ducked his head down, hiding his wet face from his family by crossing his arms and resting his forehead on them. The sight of him like that made the others want to cry, too. 

Dean shot Sam a look that screamed, "Help me! What do I do?!" 

Sam and Eileen chuckled and mimed giving someone a hug and pointed at the crying angel. 

Dean nodded and carefully unwrapped Castiel's crossed arms from each other. He gently wrapped Castiel's arms around Dean's neck and softly got Castiel into a hug. His hands made soothing circles on the angel's clothed back, and he whispered soft, encouraging words. 

"Cas," Dean whispered. "Hey, it's okay, angel. It's okay, sweetheart. Everything's gonna be alright, you'll see. 'Cause once we figure out how to get rid of Chuck, we're gonna find a way to get you outta that deal with the Entity and the Empty. Okay?"

As Dean talked, Castiel's crying quieted down into soft sniffles and hiccups. He still couldn't bring himself to talk, so he only nodded against Deab's shoulder. "Okay," he whispered. 

"And once this is all over, you'll hopefully be human again. Which means that the future could be _our_ future together, angel. That's another thing, too; If you do get to be human again and get to stay with us no matter how this all ends, you'll still always be not only out angel - you'll always be _my_ angel, Cas. So, I'm never gonna stop callin' you that. I hope you don't mind," Dean looked down at Castiel and winked flirtatiously. 

Castiel tried to duck his head as best as he could to hide his blush. "Okay. And no, I don't mind. And let this promise in me start, like an anthem in my heart; I promise to always tell you when I'm in danger and that we will always talk about it and deal with it together. From now on." He shared a much-needed chuckle and nod with the love of his life and their family. 

Dean pressed a feather-light kiss to the top of his angel's head. "However big, however small. Well, I don't know about you," he joked. "But, heavy talks like this always make me hungry."

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes, glad everything was okay enough between all of them to get back to joking and laughing together. "Dude, you're always hungry, Dean. And it's a good thing we got our mojo back, 'cause if we didn't get it back on time, you'd either rot all your teeth out or gain a lot of weight."

Dean mock-glared at his brother. "Shut up, bitch." He tried to playfully smack Sam in the face, but Sam dodged Dean's hand at the right time.

Sam replied with his own mock-glare. "Make me, jerk." 

Castiel, Jack and Eileen shared amused looks and laughed at the Winchester brothers' antics. 

"So," Dean said with an enthusiastic one-time handclap. "Food!" 

"Will you make your burgers, Dean?" Jack asked hopefully. Dean chuckled and playfully ruffled the nephilim's hair.

"Sure thing, kid," Dean smiled kindly at Jack. He then held out his hand towards Castiel with a hopeful, expectant look and wiggled his fingers.

Castiel huffed and took Dean's hand. They all walked to the bunker's kitchen together as the team and family they all see each other as. And they knew that, from then on, they could take on anything and anyone. As long as they did it together, from then on. No matter the risks. They would risk it all for each other.


End file.
